Old Fart
by Emarye
Summary: Harry loves dancing, even if he wont admit that he is horrible at dancing and singing. Severus thinks he's a fool, but Harry just thinks Severus is an old fart. Because, honestly, Sev' probably lives in some ridiculous era like the 1800's. [Also on AO3 - Harry is an unreliable narrator - Ghost! Severus - Light Slash - No Voldy - Harry was raised normally]


Old Fart

Harry groaned as he glared at his homework, eye twitching behind round glasses that probably belonged in the 1980's or something. Seriously, they were some ugly crooked glasses but of course they worked perfectly so why get rid of them?

He shook his head, standing up with a dramatic "that's it! We need some music in this place, of course."

If you asked Harry who, exactly, he was talking to, he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. Truthfully, Severus (this ghost who died a long time ago in his current house in Hogsmeade, the 'Shrieking Shack',) was probably sulking around but where Harry didn't know. All he actually knew was that he was bored.

The messy-haired teen stumbled over to the speaker set, cheerfully popping the disc laying haphazardly onto the tray and pushing the button. He grinned as the familiar tunes of ' _Migraine_ ' by Twenty One Pilots played, doing a happy dance. Yes!

"I-I-I've got a migraine," he warbled along, attempting (and failing) to dance right along to the music. There was a scoff by the door, and Harry froze right as he (if you asked him) was getting into the groove.

Face reddening, Harry nearly squeaked when he saw Severus in the doorway. The ghost glared at him, hand crossed and a scowl on his face. Although, dare he say it, the dour ghost looked a bit amused. Although the ghost would probably deny it until his- well, not death since he was dead anyways. Probably until he got himself exorcised by some poor sap in the future.

"Just what," Severus said calmly with a hint of derision, "are you doing, Potter?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly at Severus. "Dancing, of course. This song is bloody awesome, Sev'. Don't you know how to dance?"

Severus scowled and Harry marked it as a minor victory. _'Severus: 18, Harry: 9!'_

"Of course I know how to dance, you dunderhead. But that," here he paused 'probably for dramatic effect', "...was not dancing. That was... awful. Really, Potter, you can't do anything normally can you? And I have told you, do not call me ' _Sev_ '. It's undignified."

There was a plainitive whine to his voice, and Harry nearly laughed (and not giggled, because giggling is for _girls_ ,) at the childish tone. Well, pot meet kettle if he did anyways. _'Heh. Pot. Potter.'_

"Sevvie, stop being such an old fart, please. You lived in the- when did you live, anyways? Ah, but that's off topic though seriously I wanna know because then I can mock how old you are." Harry rambled, flopping onto his bed. The music had long since changed to some song Hermione had added, some weird old classical music that he's long since given up trying to delete.

Severus glared at him, twirling around with a huff and stalking away. Harry's laughter floated after the sullen ghost, the green eyed youth grinning lazily.

"Aww come on Sev'! You know I love you!"

There was some yelling that Harry couldn't make out, but it sounded annoyed. Hedwig hooted balefully at him, feathers ruffled as they looked at each other. Harry snickered, rubbing his eyes.

"He's an old fart, Hedwig. A handsome old fart, but an old fart." Hedwig seemed to roll her eyes and the owl hid her head under her wing.

A/N: Hey! So I wanted to do something and I saw this gorgeous prompt on 'onetruepairingideas' tumblr, so here we have a weird hybrid of the prompt (which I more or less mangled a bit towards the end). Harry's also a little shit and a very unreliable narrator. Severus is probably regretting haunting Harry's house, really. If you want to see more Snarry like this, feel free to shove prompts involving this universe over and I'll try and write some more! I happen to like this, really.

Cheers!

-Em


End file.
